


So make your move, cause I ain't got all night

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god.” He says.</p><p>Derek Hale has a Jigglypuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So make your move, cause I ain't got all night

Stiles' first Pokémon was a Squirtle. He was fourteen and got lost in the woods for the billionth time, he decided to sit by the river and wait for Dad to send his Pidgeot after him like Dad does every time Stiles is late for dinner, when a baby Squirtle approached him, cautious at first but also curious and Stiles guessed it's the first time he saw a human.

Stiles likes to think it was love at first sight. He saw Squirtle, Squirtle saw him, they played until Pidgeot came looking for Stiles and Squirtle followed them home. Simple like that.

Pokémon and their Trainers are together practically every minute of their lives, either inside their Pokéballs or like Stiles' Squirtle, following them around. It's completely normal then for the Pokémon to get some mannerisms from their Trainers (Pidgeot makes a perfect imitation of Dad's glare and it's _scary_ ) like Squirtle – poor, unfortunate Squirtle that chose Stiles as his Trainer – a hyperactive prankster that loves to annoy his fellow Pokémon ninety percent of the time and humans the other ten percent.

Because Stiles and Scott work at the Pokémon Center, they deal with different Trainers every day and entertain themselves by noticing the similarities between them and their Pokémon (Stiles swears he saw a Primeape blush after the Trainer did the same). Unfortunately, there's not enough games, researches or observation in the world that could've prepared Stiles for the day Derek Hale walked into the Pokémon Center with a feverish Nidoran in his arms.

–

Stiles knows the Hale family just like he knows everybody else in Beacon Hills - he studied with the younger daughter, Cora, and has a special kind of friendship with the older, Laura - because she visits the Pokémon Center more times than should be okay for a good Pokémon Trainer if it wasn't for the obvious fact that she wants to date one of the doctors. But Derek was always a mystery. 

Scott said there wasn't much to know: Derek helps his father make vitamins and other supplements for the Pokémon, he has no girlfriend and he owns no Pokémon as far as the whole town of Beacon Hills knows.

Although Stiles doesn't live an adventurous life himself, he still thought that what Scott described about Derek was too boring for a guy that wears leather jackets even when it's summer, drives a Camaro and looks like an underwear model ( _'How would you know he looks like an underwear model? Maybe he has scars all over his chest and you have no idea.' 'Why do you want to ruin my fantasies Scott?'_ ). So it was just for science (no sexual interest whatsoever) that Stiles decided to watch Derek, checking what he's buying at the grocery store - deodorant and soap, nothing major but now if by some miracle Stiles decides to go talk to him he can start with _'So, you use Axe too? Cool.'_ \- how he likes his coffee and where he buys his clothes.

In the end Stiles realized Scott was right and Derek's life is actually quite boring, but it doesn't matter because either way Stiles managed to find it completely fascinating.

–

“Do you know how old she is?” 

“Five.” It's just normal paperwork and something that Stiles does every day, but he still managed to drop two pens and almost fall off his chair while trying to pick them up.

“Any other health problem?”

“I don't think so.” He slips a hand through his hair nervously. “She is Laura's but I were alone at home and she started to act all weird, I didn't know what to do -” He stops himself with a dejected sigh and Stiles just wants to hold and kiss him until Derek looks happy again.

“She's going to be fine.” He says instead because he doesn't think the kiss will be much appreciated at the moment. “They just need to run some tests. Did you call Laura or do you want me to do it for you?”

“She's on a date and I don't want to ruin it, so I just – I texted her.”

“Good.” He smiles gently and Derek looks a little surprised. “You can wait here if you want, but there's a waiting room with TV and coffee right there.” He points to a door at his right, but Derek immediately shakes his head.

“I'm good here. Hm – Thanks.” The thing is, during his researches – or stalking, whatever – Stiles never actually got really close to Derek, but right now with only the counter between them and Derek's green eyes staring directly at Stiles', his stupid little infatuation doesn't seem so little anymore.

“Okay then.” He quickly says trying to cover the fact that he was having an epiphany involving Derek in that exact moment. “Someone will come to inform you how she is as soon as they can.”

“Yeah -” Whatever Derek was saying is interrupted by the sound of a Pokéball opening and the next thing Stiles sees is a Jigglypuff staring at him from the floor. “Fuck.” Derek says while Stiles looks around confused, trying to figure out who's her Trainer when he suddenly realizes _she is Derek's._

“Oh my god.” He says.

_Derek Hale has a Jigglypuff._

It's stupid because he knows better than to judge people and their Pokémon (Lydia's first Pokémon was a Psyduck and when Greenberg joked about her choice she used Psyduck to make him apologize, it was _ugly_ ) but Derek has a Jigglypuff and it might be the best thing that ever happened. _In the whole world._

“She's – hum.” He coughs and Stiles immediately knows Derek is trying to explain. “She belongs to -”

“Dude, no.” Stiles says laughing. “I know Laura and Cora. This Jigglypuff does not belong to them.” Derek's look insulted and Stiles realizes the words came out really, really wrong. “Oh no. No. No, I'm not making fun of you or anything.” He rushed to say, waving his hands awkwardly. “It's just - you are this scary dude and -” He shuts up mortified. It's one thing you offend the guy you have a crush on and it's another to offend him twice. In less than five minutes.

Stiles shouldn't be allowed to talk, in fact he shouldn't be allowed near other people.

He should become a recluse.

Derek is glaring at him now, probably deciding between the most effective way to kill him and in a moment of desperation Stiles looks at Jigglypuff and that's another big mistake because Derek is not the only glaring at him. _Jigglypuff is also glaring_ at Stiles.

There's no mistake knowing who she belongs to.

Her little hands are closed in fists and her cheeks are not pink anymore, but an angry shade of red. She doesn't have the impressive eyebrows of doom like Derek but she's glaring at Stiles with the same intensity as him.

It looks kind of cute but in a totally homicidal way.

“I didn't mean it like that!” He shakes his head and waves his hands, desperately trying to explain himself. “I just wanted to say you don't need to lie about who she belongs to, I mean – It's okay if she's yours!”

“And you also didn't mean the part where you called me scary.”

“No! I mean, you are scary. But it's not my place to call you that!”

“But you just said it again.”

“Well, I figured it would be better to be honest right now.” He slips a hand through his hair sadly. This kind of thing only happens to him, the first time he talks to Derek and he completely ruins any chance to end up marrying him. “Look, I'm sorry. To the both of you.” He adds because although Derek stopped glaring, Jigglypuff still looks like she's out for his blood. “I say stuff without thinking or meaning when I'm nervous. I'm really sorry.” He looks at his feet and moves some pens absently on the counter before finally looking up at Derek again.

“When you're nervous?” Derek repeats, arching an eyebrow and staring at Stiles. He looks like he's holding back a smile and it shouldn't hurt that he's making fun of Stiles because he kind of deserves it, but his heart aches anyway. “Because you're afraid of me?” He laughs and Stiles forgets the pain and guilt, going straight to the anger.

“No! Because you look hot and I have to control myself so I won't kiss you!” He practically screams and Derek stops laughing immediately. “That's what you wanted to hear? Congratulations, you made me say it.” He takes a deep breath, still annoyed and notices Jigglypuff poking Derek's leg and when he looks down she points at Stiles. “I'm sorry again okay? I didn't mean to offend you. Both of you.” Derek opens his mouth but Stiles really doesn't want to hear anymore. “I'll go see if they have some news about Nidoran.” He quickly says, desperate to get out of the room and bang his head against a wall.

“Stiles.” Derek calls when he's almost out of the room but Stiles doesn't stop. “Stiles, please.” It's the tone of his voice, soft and pleading, that makes Stiles finally turns. “I'm sorry.” He says and Jigglypuff lets out a noise that sounds a lot like a scoff. When Derek looks at her, she makes a 'go ahead' motion with her cute little hands. “You kind of make me nervous too.”

Wait, what?

“What?” He asks confused and Jigglypuff facepalms when Derek doesn't answer, nudging his leg again and pointing at Stiles furiously.

“You make me nervous too!” He repeats. “Your brown eyes and your lips and hands. Your -” He waves absently, taking a deep breath before nodding to himself and looking Stiles in the eye. “everything.” Stiles is gaping, wide eyed and he probably looks ridiculous, but there's no other way to react. His heart is jumping inside his chest and he wants to throw himself at Derek right now but he can't make his legs move. “I see you in town and fuck, you're so distracting! I just want to -”

“Go on a date with me.” He blurts, still surprised but irrevocably happy. “Tonight or tomorrow, when you can, just – go out with me.

“Yeah.” Derek says, walking towards Stiles slowly. “Yeah, tomorrow sounds great.” Stiles grins and feels like he's floating when Derek cups his cheek with one hand.

“Awesome.” Stiles laughs before Derek presses their lips together.

Behind them Jigglypuff starts to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I finished this story, mostly because I had writer's block for the last two weeks and everything I started I couldn't make myself finish.  
> So here it is, finally! It's small and fluffy and it exists just because I wanted to write a Teen Wolf/Pokemon Fusion.
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'd love to read what you think about this. Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
